nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Public Education Act (Unpassed)
Proposed by: Greater Pokarnia © Original co-sponsors: Costa Algeria (PC), The Realm of God (PC), Geilinor (LD), Zweite Alaje (NI) Author and current sponsor: Greater Pokarnia © Current co-sponsors: Saul Califas ©, Wulukuno Maklohi Porunalakai (LD), Pesda (RG), Rupert Weinthal (LD) 1. A public educational system will be formed under the supervision of the Ministry of Education, which will provide free enrollment to people between the age of 5-18. 2. It will mandatory for children to attend at least 10,500 instructional hours of school, be it at either public, private, or home school. Parents who knowingly prevent their children from meeting this requirement may be subject to fines of up to $10,000 for each 1,500 hours of school missed, and either 3,000 hours of community service to begin as soon as feasible or 3 months of jail to begin as soon as the parent's obligation to directly care for, support the care of, or raise funds for the child has ended or as soon as it becomes impossible for the parent to reasonably provide same for each 1,500 hours of school missed. 2a. The minimum number of hours required for each particular student may be reduced by consensus of at least two professionals, currently licensed in fields relevant to evaluating that student's individual medical or ability-related needs, who have a substantial history of working directly with the student, as necessary to prevent the student's needless suffering. To the greatest legally and medically possible extent, the same minimum standards of academic achievement must be retained in any case. 3. Private schools and home schools must register with the Ministry of Education. 4. Public schools will be funded by the state, and it's employees are to be considered state employees. 5. The Ministry of Education shall be in charge of deciding the curriculum of all public schools. 6. A minimum curriculum shall be drafted by the Ministry of Education for private schools and home schools. Private schools and home schools may teach whatever they want so long as they teach the minimum curriculum. Subdistricts may expand upon this minimum curriculum. 7. The Ministry of Education shall monitor private schools to ensure they are teaching the minimum curriculum. If they fail to do so they will lose recognition by the Ministry of Education and students may not meet their mandatory number of instructional by attending that school. 8. Employees of the Ministry of Education shall administer tests to home-schooled children every 3 months to ensure that they are being taught the minimum curriculum sufficiently. If they fail to pass these tests the home school will lose recognition from the Ministry of Education and student may not meet their mandatory number of instructional hours from that home school. 9. Nobody above the age of 20 may attend a public school described as such in this Act. 10. Students attending public schools must enroll with the public education system before age 8. 11. No age restrictions are to be placed by the state onto private or home schools. 12. All recognized schools, be they public, private, or home schools, shall have 10 grade levels comprised of at least 1,050 instructional hours. 13. The Ministry of Education shall administer a Grade Advancement Test (GAT) at all recognized schools based on the minimum curriculum, which a student must pass before advancing to the next grade level. 14. The Ministry of Education shall provide funding to to public schools as they see fit, but there may never be larger than a 15% funding gap per student enrolled at public schools. 15. There shall be 5 days in the school week, each comprising of 7 hours of instruction per day. Lunch and recess don't count towards this number of hours. Schools must have at least 30 school weeks per year. This shall only be enforced at public schools. 15a. The following exceptions shall be provided on an individual basis as necessary to prevent that student's needless suffering, by consensus of at least two professionals currently licensed in fields relevant to evaluating that student's individual medical- or ability-related needs who have a significant history of working directly with the student. To the greatest legally and medically possible extent, the same minimum standards of academic achievement must be retained in any case. 15a1. The minimum number of days attended in each week may be reduced to no fewer than three (3). 15a2. The minimum number of instruction hours attended in each week may be reduced as little as required to achieve this goal. 15a3. More frequent breaks may be allowed which might not be subtracted from the number of instruction hours reported, although it is recommended that this only be used in cases of autism, developmental disorders, attentional or post-traumatic stress conditions being treated, chronic pain conditions, emotional dysfunctions which could otherwise disrupt the learning environment, etc. 16. Hereby allows students to avoid attending school for national and religious holidays that will not be counted against a students attendance. This shall only be enforced at public schools. 17. Hereby places a 3 month interval between schooling years to occur at the beginning of June, to carry through the end of August. This shall only be enforced at public schools. 18. Subdistricts may enforce their own educational standards so long as they do not conflict with the national standards and the minimum curriculum is still taught. 19. Subdistricts may enforce their own restrictions on private or home schools.